dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Honor and Treachery
Overview :"A messenger has come to Aldous bearing grim news. Head for the Mountain Waycastle at once." A message to travel to the The Mountain Waycastle proves to be a ruse, allowing an attack on the city by Salvation using a fierce Cockatrice - the Arisen must return in haste and defeat or drive off this beast. Prelude The Cockatrice encountered in the quest had been discovered by Ser Rustom, Ser Morrison, and Ser Tulius sometime during the second set of Royal Orders Quests - it can be found, apparently quite dead on near the fork in the road after the bridge on the Deos Hills side. Walkthrough Honor and Treachery becomes available once the quests Pride Before a Fall and The Wyrmking's Ring have been completed. Speak to Aldous at the Duke's Demesne to initiate the quest - whilst in converstation a messenger arrives with urgent news - requesting the Arisen's attention at The Mountain Waycastle as soon as possible. Travel to the Waycastle Head to The Mountain Waycastle (via the Moonsbit Pass) where Ser Ravenn relays a message that Gran Soren is under attack and that the Arisen must return immediately. Return to Gran Soren Walking back to Gran Soren will reveal a Cockatrice attacking the city - a Ferrystone can also be used to quickly return to the city. The southern gate will be found sealed, so head directly to the northern gate. Before entering through the northern gate, speak with the guard Ser Laurent and he will bestow a Potent Greenwarish and Secret Softeners. Defeat the Cockatrice The Cockatrice is on a rampage in the Field, turning guards and civilians into stone with its Petrification breath. Most civilians will run for safety, while a few guards will man the gates preventing any ingress to other parts of the city. Ser Tolth, a soldier turned Salvation member is also in the fields, rejoicing in the success of Salvation's plan. Try to protect the three sets of crates marked with the Duke's Banner on the road leading to the north gate - lure the Cockatrice away from the crates, if possible. The Cockatrice will eventually flee, which is most likely to happen when the member of Salvation dies in the middle of the battle - unless it is killed outright. Report Back to Aldous Walk back towards the Passage Gate stairs to the Noble Quarter and speak with Ser Camillus. He will automatically lead the Arisen to Aldous. The party will receive more or less experience depending on whether they were able to drive off the Cockatrice before any of the Duke's cargo was destroyed. Upon completing this quest, the next main story quest Reward and Responsibility becomes available. Preparations *Secret Softeners or Cockatrice Liquors, the spell High Voidspell, as well as items or spells granting Impervious will be extremely useful in curing or protecting against the Cockatrice's Petrification breath. *Refer to the Cockatrice page for specific tactical information. Quotes Ser Jerome :"Sounds like aught's happened in Gran Soren. Best you be returning, ser. There's naught here to keep you... An injured soldier? I've seen no such man. I know no how such a tale would have come about. ...Hmmm, 'tis suspect. Pray, hasten back to the capital, ser." :"Even the most simple-minded fool could see why Arisen are granted to wander our lands. Anyone with the power to vanquish the dragon is afforded every right and courtesy -- just as they should be. Ser Kestril :" 'Tis times such as these you earn your keep, Arisen! Don't run, face the beast!" Ser Tolth :"It worked! It worked!" :"Rage! Tear the city stone from stone!" :"Salvation comes! Gran Soren will be dyed in blood and drown in fear!" :"You fools! You've allowed Salvation right through your gates!" :"Die, die! Die!" Notes *Experience rewarded is reduced if the Arisen fails to protect everyone in the area. * Aldous mentions that the Arisen will be unable to return to Gran Soren for some time after accepting the next quest. This is not the case, due to intervening events. * It is possible to inflict burning etc. on the Cockatrice and it will die after flying out of reach and over the city walls. Experience for the kill will be rewarded, but its corpse will obviously be unable to loot. Afterwards graphic glitches may appear. *After initiating the return from the waycastle you can witness the Cockatrice ransacking Gran Soren from the vantage points such as the Hillfigure Knoll. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests Category:Bugs